Ultimate Teen Titans
by Green Gallant
Summary: Definate AU fic. Slight reimaging of Teen Titans All Stars based on the Ultimate Marvel Universe. See your favorite heroes and villains in their 'ultimate' personification. Ultimate Nightwing and others. Now taking suggestions.


_Author's Note: All right this is another story I came out with. For some time now I wanted to do a story that would bring together characters from all of my other on-going Titans stories. Notably All Stars and some of the future Titans members seen in Young Outsiders as a single cohessive story. While I was walking I started thinking about the Ultimate Marvel Universe which is written as a moderization of famous characters and making them more relevant to current readers among other things. I know that 'Ultimate DC' isnt the most original idea out there but I figured it'd be fun and intrestring to finally write a story that isnt cluttered by my own fanon. Which I'm sure many of us can relate to. Anyway this is sort of an 'AU' take on my Teen Titans All Stars series. For those of you that have been reading it, you'll notice some differences right off the bat. Hope you guys like it. _

**Ultimate Teen Titans**

It was the middle of a blazing summer in South Central Los Angeles as an African American teen walked down the sidewalk in a blue Dodgers jersey and baggy pants carrying a pistol out in the open. The boy had his hat turned side with a durag underneath. Roland Desmond had lived in South Central his entire life, and it was here on the streets he made a name for himself. The seventeen year old went under a variety of aliases; Lil Slugga, Blockbusta, and his personal favorite Cap'n Thug all of which commanded respect. Roland was the kind of person that'd shoot first and ask questions never. Blockbusta had a hand in every type of dirty business that went down in South Central and was well on his way to establishing his own criminal empire. Provided he lives to see his next birthday. All he cared about was looking out for number one. It was the law of the street, a law he upheld with his magazine of bullets. Nobody would ever get the drop on him, because he dropped them first. Roland was neither Blood nor Crip; instead he sought to establish a third major gang syndicate in the city a very bold and dangerous move for any man. But Blockbusta wasn't just any man. He was a man with power and big plans for the city. And little by little was carving out a small territory for himself and his syndicate calling them the Monarchs. As bold as he was Blockbusta knew that in order to survive in South Central he had to align his posse with one of the more powerful Los Angeles gangs, thus donning the blue of the notorious Crips Gang. He was going to do whatever it took to become powerful in this city…whatever it took.

A few streets down stood a lone vagrant in a brown hoodie that covered most of his face. Underneath the hood locks of scraggly black hair poked out. The vagrant puffed on a cigarette before throwing the butt in the trash a wisp of smoke from the dying ashes was still evident as it hit the trash and smoldered for a bit while the hoodlum made his way up the street with hands stuffed in his pockets. The hooded man walked up to a group of similarly dressed people and muttered something to them. A man wearing a dark brown jacket and cap pointed towards the building they were up against and the man thanked him and went inside.

"Yo Rook!" said one of the men.

"What's crackin' bitches?" he said as he entered the room and sat at a table pulling down his brown hood.

The hoodlum now called Rook pounded fists with one of the guys across the table as Blockbusta entered the room.

"See you made it Kracka." He said to Rook.

"Like I'm gonna miss out on this shit. So what goes down this time?" he asked.

"The Crips have given us our latest shipment of crack." He said dropping the large white package in the midst of them.

"Rook can I trust ya with this shipment?" he asked.

"Like a newborn baby." He said.

"A'ight here's the drop off. I want ya back here with my money in the hour." He told him.

"You got it boss." Rook said standing up.

"Later playas." He said slipping the large package under his hoodie.

"Monarchs!" the others yelled as he rushed up the stairs next to them.

At the top of the stairs Rook pulled up his hoodie and made his way out the door as it started to rain. At the edge of the block he cupped a hand up to his ear.

"Did you get the package?" a voice asked.

"Yeah I'm in route now." he told his contact.

"Good stick to the routine and give the man his money when your done so they don't suspect anything." The voice said.

"Don't worry about it Dick, they don't suspect anything. Your forgetting that I'm in my element out here." He said.

"That's what worries me. Just don't do anything that'll give yourself away until we're ready to turn everything into the police." Nightwing said on a rooftop.

"Yeah, yeah I know what I'm doing Dick. I always know what I'm doing. If not for me, you wouldn't have anything on any of these gangs. I'm getting close to the drop off point." He told him.

"All right get in and get out as fast as you can and be careful." He said.

"You got it Dick. Jason out." he said signing off.

Nightwing lowered his binoculars as he watched his brother reach the drop off point and would soon disappear from sight.

"I sure hope so. Cause I don't want to explain losing you to Bruce." He said to himself.

"You sure it was a good idea bringing him into this?" asked Tim who was watching from corner of the rooftop.

"Everyone contributes Robin. Aside from Roy he's the only other one that's involved in the drug culture." Nightwing told him.

"Yeah except Roy's DEA. The only reason you asked Jason is because Harper's busy with another case." said Robin.

"You know I can still hear you two." said Jason.

"Sorry Jace." said Robin.

"I selected Jason because he knows Blockbusta on a personal level which makes him more credible to the group at large. And because several of them already know Roy as a narc." said Dick.

"And if you ladies would keep it down for a minute? I got a job to do." Jason said on the other end.

"Switching to one-way radio. Robin go scope out another rooftop and get us another angle." Dick said to his youngest brother.

"You got it boss." He said firing a zip line into the air and sailed off while Dick maintained his position.

Jason made it up the stairs to an old building and knocked on the door.

"Showtime." He said.

_Author's Note: Yeah I know not a lot to go on in this chapter. So as not to alienate the casual reader that isnt up on All Stars. Well...just ask me. I'm not sure exactly how far I'm going to seperate these characters from traditional comic book canon, but since its AU I guess I'll figure that out along the way. My question is this: what are some of the characters or changes you'd like to see in this 'Ultimate Verse'? In Ultimate Marvel they've gone as far as to completely rewrite characters backgrounds and even have them under completely different hero/villain identities. i.e. Gwen Stacy as Ultimate Carnage and Harry Osborne as Ultimate Hobgoblin (opposed to Green Goblin). Well let me know what you think if you have any suggestions. And I'll try and write more of this story soon. Also would you or would you not like to see some of the Titans kids in here? I'm not talking OCs, I mean like Roy's daughter Lian and so forth. Give you something to chew on. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. ...heh almost signed it as Goblin...go figure. ^_^;_


End file.
